1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of an elastic laminate material web, in which a cover material is laminated onto a carrier film consisting of a thermoplastic elastomer, using a hot-melt glue.
2. The Prior Art
An elastic laminate material web can be used for the production of elastic segments on articles of clothing and hygiene articles, for example as an elastic closure strip for baby diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,584 describes a stretchable, elastic strip, which is preferably used as a closure strip of a disposable diaper. The co-extruded carrier film, onto which a fiber non-woven fabric is laminated, has a core of a thermoplastic elastomer, by means of which the elastic properties of the strip are made possible. Preferred elastomers are styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers (SIS), styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers (SBS), or styrene-ethylene/butylene-styrene block copolymers (SEBS), which have tacky properties. In the case of the co-extruded film, the core is disposed between two outer layers of a non-adhesive thermoplastic polymer. Because of the non-adhesive properties of the outer layers of the co-extrusion film, interlocking of the carrier while it is being rolled onto a film roll is prevented.
To prevent interlocking of film rolls, the application of powder made of silicon dioxide, chalk, starch, or talcum as a spacer material between the layers of a film roll is known. These powder materials result in a clear reduction of the adhesion forces when gluing takes place with a hot-melt glue, and for this reason, an attempt is made to apply only just enough powder as is necessary to prevent interlocking. In addition, an attempt is also made to compensate the reduction in the adhesion force with a large amount of hot-melt glue, which is only possible within limits, and results in an increase in the production costs. In addition, when the amount of powder applied is minimized, influences such as the storage duration and storage temperature of the film rolls and the possible effect of external forces on the film roll must also be precisely considered.